Upside down
by vampluver21
Summary: Just a certain girl who has a perfect life, but for how long? and a certain boy who just might make turns for the better. coupling is undecided and rated T for language. Enjoy my first Fanfiction :D
1. You Can't?

_Upside down_

by vampluver21

If you don't have any chara's or eggs, how can you see me Alex-chan?

Alex- I dunno but it's cute to watch you guys fly around though.

A voice- How rude Alex-chan, you forgot about me and are only talking to Kusu kusu.

Kusu kusu- hehehe

Alex- Sorry Rima, well I almost forgot what you're also here for, heh, and gomen. Rima is here today to help me present my first chapter to my first fan fiction!

Rima and Kusu kusu- Alex-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Girl has a good life, not rich, not poor, just middle class. She has great friends, wonderful boyfriend, and her 4 charas. It couldn't get any better than this…right?

Boy hates his life. He wants to be free to his ties to a certain company, and his obsessed sister. With only his one chara he expects nothing of the world.

Life is never fair, you just have to wait for a new piece to add to your puzzle and move on.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hinamori Amu, age 15 and running late for school. (again)

"Amu-chan you forgot your lunch," Ran sighed.

"Miki what are you drawing?" Dia asked. So Miki turned her sketch pad around showing the picture she drew.

Suu giggled, "Its Amu-chan desu." The picture had a very unhappy Amu, head on a lunch table, she looked about half dead and everyone around her was eating food.

Pant, "Shut, pant, up, pant, Miki!"

"Have you seen Hinamori-san?" Tadase wondered.

"hehehe" Kusu kusu giggled.

"No I haven't Tadase-kun" Rima answered, "But I think I see her now." Someone was dashing up the stairs and through the halls.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Amu's POV**

"Ran I don't think we'll make it, chara change?" I suggested.

"Hop, step, jump!" Ran nodded.

(at school)

"Stop! Ran stop the chara change I'm making people drop stuff and papers are flying everywhere." I jumped down the hall, through the door, and in my seat. _'Thank god the door was open' I thought_.

"There you are Hinamori-san," Tadase smiled.

It has been two months and I just can't help but feel all shy around Tadase. Everyone agreed that we'll win class couple for the yearbook.

"hehehe," Kusu kusu giggled and dropped a note in my bag. I turned around and nodded to Rima.

(Lunch time :D )

"Miki your drawing came true," Dia concluded.

"Too bad I can't cook here desu," Suu sighed.

"Go go Amu-chan! You can make it without lunch!" Ran cheered. I sighed and reached into my bag to grab what Rima sent me. It read on the envelope to read it tonight. When I looked up Tadase was sitting across from me. That was weird; he always sat at my left. This ment something was wrong. When it's a person matter he sits on the right, about us across from me.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Tadase's POV**

'_How am I going to do this? Well here goes nothing'_ I pondered, "Hinamori-san…"

Amu spoke up," Just tell me Tadase."

I sucked in a breath, "With the upcoming winter ball, I can't go with you." Watching Amus' face pained me a little. First surprise showed, then sadness washed over and a tad of pain.

Only a small whisper came from her, "Why not?" Kiseki was behind me to help me with courage. I guess Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia went in their eggs to give us some privacy.

"Because of a childhood promise I made. I promised my friend Aarin-chan that I'd take her. She's coming to town tonight," that sounded kinda harsh but Amu just has to know.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Alex- Well first chapter, do you like?

Rima- I thought you didn't like Amu with Tadase.

Alex- Well I like her with someone else better but I dunno who the ending couple will be yet.

Amu- Ahh someone finally put me with my prince!

Alex- Who said you're gona stay with him?

Tadase- Hey! Why not?

Rima- Well you are taking someone else to the ball.

Alex- Fine make me say it myself, how mean… (smiles) please R&R. I know it's kinda boring but hey it's just chapter one right now. I'll type more when I have more time, but with school that might now be a lot, and sorry it's short. Well bye bye for now.


	2. That Was Rude

Alex- I'm sorry it took so long. School and all just a mess.

Nageshiko- It's ok Alex-chan I think they'll forgive you.

Alex- I sure hope so! Well anyway thanks for coming to help me out Nageshiko.

Nageshiko- No problem, it's the least I can do.

Alex- I can't believe you used to dress like a girl.

Nageshiko- Well not anymore as you can see.

Alex- Before I forget just hope you like the chapter, here ya go! :D

X0x0x0x

**Amu's POV**

"_I can't go with you,"_ I punched my pillow.

"He let me get my damn nerves up for nothing!" I pulled on a jacket.

Then Ran and Dia put something in my face, it was Rima's note.

Suu looked up, "You should read it desu." Only a nod came from Miki.

Amu-chan,

If you need me I'm here for you. We can both

go to the ball together though. It's better to go

with a friend then go alone, or stay at home alone.

I'm here if you need me.

-Rima

"She found out right before school started," Miki stared at me. I just nodded and walking downstairs. Thank god Ami was in the bath or she'd follow me.

"Mama I'm taking a walk!" I called out.

"What?! Are you going to meet boyfriend!!," papa screeched.

"No papa," but then I whispered, "I wish" and glided out of the house with the door closing behind me. Fresh air wafted over my face as I took a deep breath. The wind made my hair dance and before I could do anything about it, blew a tear off my cheek.

"Amu-chan desu, "Suu worried. Dia wiped another stray tear falling from my eye.

"Cheer up! Cheer up!" Ran tried to help.

Miki spoke up, "You know he never broke up with you, you're still his girlfriend."

"But do I still want to be?" I trailed off with those words. They felt like poisin rolling off my tongue.

X0x0x0x0x0x

What I said shocked my charas'. We walked in silence until we got to the old fountain, "Go play you guys, I'm going to sit on the bench for a bit." At first they hesitated, "I'll walk to the playground to come get you before I leave, promise." With that they were off.

The wind died down and I stared at the fountain. Water flowed down the sculpted sides. Flowers and vines where carved into the marble, it was very breath taking. But over the years real green vines have found its way to cling over the carvings. Less people started to come here until it seemed like this was a place for me to be alone, but the water never stopped flowing in the fountain. I walked over to the bench and just plopped down.

I started to review my relationship with Tadase. Yes we've held hands, hugged a few, a kiss on the cheek (he said he isn't ready for the next "stage" yet) only two or three dates though. For this past week he hasn't been around for a while. Was it guilt about the ball? I threw my hands in the air, "This is so confusing, I give up!" then I lay down on the bench closing my eyes.

Until I felt a hand on my side, I jumped and started to scream, "RAAAP..." when a hand covered my mouth.

A strange and familiar voice whispered in my ear, "That's rude, Amu. And don't scream you might scare someone." It was a male…and his breath tickled my ear.

He did save me from falling off the bench, and his arms were around me. The person turned me around so I was facing him. Then I found sapphire eyes eyes' starting into mine.

I poked his arm, "Ikuto…?"

That old smirk bubbled up, "The one and only."

"I want to have some fun nya. Amu where are your charas' nya?" Yoru flew up.

A smile bloomed on my face, "They should be playing on the playground." Yoru just took off then leaving me with Ikuto.

X0x0x0x0x0

**Ikuto's POV**

My ears heard a far off sound. But that's weird nobody comes to this place anymore. So I started prowling my way around the grounds until I spotted someone, _'That couldn't…but it is, Amu'_ I placed a hand on her waist. She jumped and started to fall off the bench, so I jumped over the other side... Just in time to catch Amu and cover her mouth. She was about to scream rape I bet. So I whispered in her ear, "That's rude, Amu. And don't scream you might scare someone.

Since I already set her to her feet, my arms were still around her. So I just spun her around to face me to look in her eyes. She reached out and poked me.

"Ikuto…?" she pronounced my name slowly.

I just smirked, "The one and only." Yoru popped up distracting Amu for me. So I took the time to study the changes in her.

Her hair grew a little longer, same golden honey eyes, maybe about 3-4 inches shorter than me now? Amu's chest has gotten bigger too I see…

Then she slapped my arm, "You pervy cat, you never change!" her golden eyes looked at me.

I smirked and stepped closer, "You've grown since we last met, Amu" That blush I loved spread like wildfire on her face.

My arms wrapped around her, bringing her to me in an embrace. The same strawberry smell radiated from around her. Amus' arms loosely went around my waist and her head rested right where my heart is.

X0x0x0x

Alex- Well another short chapter but oh well. That was about 4 pages written out.

Nageshiko- Do I get to come in the story later?

Alex- Maybe… that's a secret.

Nageshiko- (chara change) tell me!

Alex- Gahhh! Please R&R I need to hide!

(Hopefully I can update soon too)


	3. When are you?

_Why can't I hang out with Hinamori-san?_

_Alex-chan – Well you haven't called her or nothing since you said you couldn't go to the ball with her. Doesn't that sound like a problem?_

_Tadase- You're the author, write me calling her!_

_Alex-chan – You're annoying me at the minute._

_Tadase- But I want to do something with my Hinamori-san!_

_Alex-chan- She's your girlfriend and you still call her Hinamori-san?!_

_Tadase- What's wrong with that?_

_Alex-chan – Wow that's a problem, anyway while I shoot death glares at him while he annoys me enjoy the new chapter._

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

When are you?

**Amu's POV**

This brought back memories. Ikuto is yet again giving me a hug when I needed it. Then it came out, my tears started flowing. Ikuto started stroking my hair.

He leaned down to say, "Tell me about it."

So I told the whole story. He grew serious as I told him about Tadase, the winter ball, and what I was thinking right before he came along finding me. Then Ikuto took my face in his hands and stroked away my tears with his thumbs.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Ikuto's POV**

I never knew kiddy-king would do something like this. Amu looks so fragile right now.

Then I heard my cell phone ring. I wanted to ignore it but I knew that would be a bad move, "Hello?...Be there soon then." Amu straightened up and a smile crossed my face, "No it wasn't my girlfriend. I don't have one, it was work."

My favorite blush, "Oh" I hugged her tight and then let go.

"If you need me just call," I gave her a card with my number. Then I pulled out a whistle, blowing into it.

Within seconds Yoru appeared and we were off.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Amu's POV**

In my hand lay Ikutos' card. Then an old feeling came back, _'but what could it be?' _I thought. I shoved the card into my pocket looking around to see my surroundings. The trees still swayed dancing in the wind. Dusk was about to take place and I have school tomorrow.

I looked over at the old fountain and walked over to it, but I didn't want to look into the water for my fear of my reflection.

"Time to go?" Miki floated over.

"Yeah time to go home," I called out. Dia, Ran, and Suu gave me an encouraging smile. As I turned my heel to leave my refection caught me off guard, it held a girl with her golden eyes sparkling and rosy cheeks. _'I thought my face would've been red and blotchy from crying'_

After my bath it felt nice to crash onto my bed.

"Night Amu-chan" Dia yawned.

"Get good sleep," Ran dropped into her egg.

"Sweet dreams desu," Suu closed her eyes.

Miki hesitated, "It'll be alright Amu, goodnight." With that my four charas' were in their eggs sleeping for the night. I snuggled under the covers of my bed after I turned out the light, looking out to the sky. The moon was full and shined down. With one last sigh sleep washed over me and pulled me under.

**End POV**

* * *

**Ikuto's Apartment**

The only light came from the flashing TV and moonlight. Ikuto lay on the couch with one arm across his eyes. Yoru, asleep was curled up on the arm of the couch.

**Ikuto's POV (from earlier)**

After the encounter with Amu I was off to Easter on orders. When I made it to the office door two arms gripped me. My eyes rolled, "What do you want Utau?"

"I've missed you Ikuto! I haven't seen you in a couple months because of my tour. It doesn't help that you don't return my phone calls," Utau pestered.

I sighed, "I like to stay up late Utau, but not three in the morning. You really should look for a boyfriend. If I don't get in that room soon, I'll be punished again."

A shiver came from Utau, "I wish they'd just let you go. Go, I don't need to see you beat again. Promise to answer my phone calls every now and then? Please." I only nodded as she let go, and she started gliding away.

I hated this room so very much, but as I opened the door and stepped in I notice silence blanketed the people inside. Closing the door I took a step forward and kneeled down on one knee.

With a whoosh a wooden bat snapped on my back. At least I knew better not to flinch. Last time I did that I got a backhand on the face too.

"You're late Iktuo," a stern voice barked.

"My apologies, master. What do you need me to do for you?" I pushed aside the pain from the bat. _'I bet this bastered gets a kick outa me calling him master' _My hand snapped up catching an envelope.

"Your mission is in there. I expect it to be successful. You're now dismissed, get out of my sight." My _master_ snapped. I stood, opened the door stepping out, and then clicked it shut. After walking to the end of the hall I ripped the seal on the envelope.

It contained a plane ticket, 250 cash (American money cause I don't know any others, sorry!) directions, and a mini note. Guess I have a month until I leave for London to drop off some information and do a job for my uncle. Last I saw uncle Haru he greeted me nicely and didn't act like he wanted me dead unlike my _master_. What could he want with me? The only thing I didn't find in the envelope however, was when it says I'd come back to Japan.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Alex-chan – I'm so happy another chapter!_

_Tadase- And yet again I wasn't in it._

_Alex-chan – Don't push it I'm already annoyed with you and my life._

_Tadase- What's wrong?_

_Alex-chan – Well school just started and I have like 4 tests by the end of the week to study for. Dx and it's hard to update this week from school and going down the shore for the fireman's convention with my friend._

_Tadase- You'll be fine._

_Alex-chan – Or I could beat my anger out of you?_

_Tadase- No!_

_Alex- Please R&R while I relieve some of my stress. I'll try to post up more often if I can. Bye byee_


	4. A Night at Ikuto's

_It's about time you updated._

_Alex- Oh shut up Ikuto :( you're making me feel bad._

_-smirk-_

_Alex- I could just ship you off to London if you keep this up, and I'll tell Amu._

_Ikuto- (narrows eyes) you wouldn't dare…_

_Alex- Then be nice, I've had to study so much. Anyway on with the fanfic!_

_Ikuto- Alex will stop with this story soon cause it doesn't seem like many people like it. Show some love for it._

_-hugs him- Aw see you can be nice._

X0x0x0x0x0x0x

**A Night at Iktuos'**

**Ikuto's POV**

My cell started to ring. The clock read 1:26 AM so I decided to answer, "Yo."

"Ikuto?" a fait voice answered.

Eyes rolled, "Yeah."

"Oh Ikuto you answered me! I'm so happy," that brat of a sister sounded like she's a four year old getting candy. I lay back down on the couch closing my eyes. When I said nothing Utau just went on, "Like I said Ikuto, I missed you. Now you have to leave and go to London away from me…"

My eyes snapped open, "You knew?! Do you know what uncle wants me to do?"

She paused, "I found out not too long ago. He's either got a spy job for you, or I think he'll ask you to move to London. Cause you know he thinks you're a good worker."

A picture of Amu, popped up in my mind. I shook my head to clear it _'Why would she come to my mind right now.'_

"IKUTO!" the phone screamed.

"Damnit Utau calm down," I hissed.

"Well then answer my question jackass. Would you really move to London and leave everything behind in Japan Ikuto?" she demanded.

"I don't know Utau, maybe if it meant getting away from Easter," I closed my eyes again.

Heavy breathing is all I heard, "That's…understandable Ikuto. But don't leave me! Just think of what you'd leave behind. I'll call sometime, byeee I-Ikuto…" Right now Utau was crying. I knew what that looked like too well. Her lip quivering, rivers from her eyes, and I just have to stop thinking about it. It's making me feel guilty.

But her saying, "Think of what you'll leave behind." rattled in my head. Snapping the phone shut I got up turned the TV off, and walked to take a shower.

* * *

**End POV**

Ikuto came out of his room wearing only his boxers, and rubbing a towel on his head. He walked to the fridge and got a glass of milk. He tossed the dirty towel in a basket and walked over to the glass door leading to his small balcony of his own.

Those sapphire eyes scanned the skies, and landed on the moon. Turning away Ikuto set the empty glass on the counter and settled back on the couch. Looking at the moon again, his breathing started to slow and become even as he fell asleep.

_"Ikuto…Ikuto…Ikuto! Don't leave me Ikuto!"_

_"Who's there? What the hell do you want? Who are you?" Ikuto yelled out._

_"Don't leave me…" the voice faded._

_He reached his hand out wanting the person to grab it, "Wait, don't…leave me." Ikuto fell to his knees._ 'That voice, was it Utau?'_ A picture flooded my mind._ 'It couldn't have been, Amu?'_ With that voice gone Ikuto started to feel lonely._

_Looking around he did a double take, "Why am I in a dark alley?!" He started sprinting towards the light. When he reached it, he was on a curb. Then he heard car wheels skid, car breaks and screams. Turning around Ikuto was just in time to see headlights right in front of his face…_

_"Nya, Ikuto! Your phone just went off nya," Yoru pulled Ikutos' hair._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I plucked Yoru off my head and put him on a table. Then headed to my room to put on some fresh clothes.

When I came out I threw the dirty clothes in the basket. With my simple black jeans on I started buttoning up my white shirt, picking up my phone I scrolled though it walking to the kitchen. I had a new voicemail so I checked it.

"Uhm, hey Ikuto, it's uh, Amu. I was wondering…"pause "if you'd like to come on a walk with me? If you do just meet me at the bench from yesterday at the park at one. It's ok if you don't want to come; if you don't show up I'll just walk by myself. Bye Ikuto," A smirk crossed my face as I closed the phone, the clock read 12:26. I picked up my car keys from the coffee table slipping them into my pocket. It just might be time for me to pay a pink haired girl a visit.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x

_So you're not really mad at me ehh? Cause that whole chapter was about me._

_Alex- (scratching Yorus' ears)_

_Iktuo- Hey! Don't ignore me._

_Alex- Sorry Ikuto, jeez calm down, and yeah it was about you cause you're one of the main characters. Duhr…_

_Yoru- Nya scratch my ears again nya._

_Alex- Haha ok._

_Ikuto- Like I said before Alex might stop with this story and use this time doing other things. So comment more about me. –smirks-_

_Yoru- Well R&R nya._

_Alex- Aw Ikuto you're being nice again… bye byee for now everybody :)_

**Should I put a little bit from the last chapter to remind you guys what happened in the one before?? Just let me know**


	5. Break the News

_**Today I wouldn't regularly upload but it's a special day so here's a treat. : **_

_**Amu- Why is it a special day?**_

_**Alex- Well I'm not telling that part.**_

_**Yo**_

_**Alex- ah! You scared me.**_

_**Ikuto- Let's find out what kinda day it is, -pulls out Alex's file-**_

_**Alex- Hey how did you get that ?!**_

_**Amu- Hopefully you already know Alex doesn't own Shugo Chara, just this story she's writting. So while we figure this out enjoy the chapter.**_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x

**Break the News**

_Flashback_

"_Uhm, hey Ikuto, it's uh, Amu. I was wondering…"pause "if you'd like to come on a walk with me? If you do just meet me at the bench from yesterday at the park at one. It's ok if you don't want to come; if you don't show up I'll just walk by myself. Bye Ikuto," A smirk crossed my face as I closed the phone, the clock read 12:26. I picked up my car keys from the coffee table slipping them into my pocket. It just might be time for me to pay a pink haired girl a visit._

* * *

**End flashback (still Ikuto's POV)**

I sat in a tree with my arm dangling down. My other hand held my phone while I checked the time, 1:06 PM. Jeez that girl is late, how annoying. Guess that means I'll have to show her not to be late when it comes to me.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Ah! I'm late," I started to run with my chara's floating behind me. My feet pounded down the sidewalk past a bunch of people. They looked at me like I had a problem but I didn't care.

Relief washed over me as I saw the park gates. The familiar trees swayed greeting me and the late fall leaves brushed the ground. After passing through the gates I started to walk, catching my breath. The bench was finally in sight as I collapsed on it and heaved a sigh.

Looking around I smiled, "At least I'm here before Ikuto, if he's coming anyway."

**

* * *

**

Ikuto's POV

_Finally_ I see her walking down the path. Her breathing looked heavy, must have ran. Silent like the cat I am I jumped down to hide behind the tree. Then she dropped down onto the bench, perfect. I glided behind her lowering my head level with hers, grabbing her shoulders and leaning in to bite her left ear.

She jumped up and screeched, "What the hell you basturd… Iktuo!" She tried to punch me but I moved to her other side. Amu rubbed her ear.

I smirked leaning on the back of the bench, "That's what you get for being late." A blush shoots up onto her face. Just in time I jumped to avoid her backhand.

"Ppervert! It seems like you never change," Amu turned away crossing her arms over her new chest.

Now was it me or did I just hear someone call out, "Cool & Spicy!" ? My eyes rolled then I sat next to her putting my arm around her shoulders.

For once I smiled, "Well you wanted to walk, so let's walk." Removing my arm I got up and she followed nodding. I knew she loved it when I smiled. Then I just had to ask, "Where's kiddy king?"

Amu slowed her pace so she could walk next to me, "Haven't talked to him or seen him in a few days. Guess he don't wanna talk about the ball. But I'm going with my friend Rima; she's the new queen's chair." I smirked for she just answered my unsaid question.

She went on, "Yaya put up a fit until Kairi asked her to go, and I always thought they'd be an interesting pair. Kukai, I'm not sure about him, but I think him and Nageshiko might go as the two hot bachelors. Last is Tadase-kun who is going with Aarin-san."

Nodding I listened but somehow noticed that our hands found each other and intertwined. She's always so warm, I'm glad that I met Amu. It's a good thing our chara's went off to play or we wouldn't really be able to talk like this.

She tugged on my arm, "We're here Iktuo!" Without noticing ahead of us was a black iron fence around a lake. Benches were scattered around with trees and shrubs here and there. It look deserted, and I place I'd usually hang out at.

"I like it here, it fits me," a smile tugged at my lips.

Amu let go of my arm to turn and face me. Her famous smile popped up, "I'm glad Ikuto. This is a place I'll come to think or if maybe I'm lonely or something. Not a lot of people come here" I leaned down making my face inches from hers. Her smile vanished and that blush appeared.

Smirking like always, "This seems like a place I'd come here, not you. But you brought me here to be alone? Perverted girl."

Amu's jaw dropped, "I…I…ikuto! I most certainly did not you jackass." She sure could beat a tomato in a color contest. I took this opportunity of her weakness to twine my arms around her waist and pull her into a hug. Her body stiffened, and tense as she finally rested her forehead on my chest. Slowly though her arms came up and rested on my shoulders.

We just stood there silent. I whispered, "It's ok to feel sad about… Tadase-kun" it hurt to say his name, "you guys will work something out." She just nodded on me. The urge to do anything to help Amu's problems go away beat me so bad. It wasn't fair that the kiddy king is treating her like nothing. I wanted to kiss her, but Amu _does_ have a boyfriend. Then I just had to say something, "There is something you need to know Amu."

"What is it Iktuo?" she pulled her head away to look at me.

I paused, "I'm going to leave Japan for a while, _Amu_. To go to London for a mission."

Once again she stiffened, pulling her arms to her sides. I grabbed her shoulders to push her back a little so I could see her face. The face I grown to be fond of very much was streaked with tears. My hands cupped her face so my thumbs could brush away those tears.

"Don't go, don't leave me," Amu pleaded shaking her head.

"Amu, I…"my cell phone started to ring. What the hell?! And at a time like this too… I let go of Amu's face and flicked open my phone, holding a finger up to my lips letting her know, "Yo." She nodded knowing she has to stay quiet.

"Your mission has been moved up. You leave in a week," the line went dead.

"Shit," I muttered, "Amu, change of plans.

A sigh came from her, "You have to leave early for another mission again?"

"No… my mission for leaving for London has been moved up. This is hard, very hard, for me to tell you Amu…but I now leave in a week," I held my breath, waiting for screams. Amu started walking so I kept stride with her around the lake, while she remained silent.

Since I walked a head of her I glanced back, and it made my heart stop. Amu was crying silent tears. I didn't want to cause her more pain than what she has already. My eyes flicked to my watch, it was 2:46, "You know what…I'm going to cheer you up Amu, follow me." As I took her hand she wiped her tears with the back of her free hand. Then I started to lead her to a special place.

X0x0x0x0x0x0

**_Ikuto- Found it!!_**

**_Amu- What's so special about October 25th?_**

**_Alex- -being held back by Amu-_**

**_Ikuto- It's her birthday, why wouldn't you tell us?_**

**_Alex- -pushes Amu away- Cause I don't tell alota people. Mean cat, and mean Amu. Can I have my file back now?_**

**_Ikuto- Sure… after I read the good stuff_**

**_Alex- Amu help me??_**

**_Amu- What do I get in return?_**

**_Alex- Urm…. (Whispers)_**

**_Amu- Deal, Iktuo… give me to file touches his ears_**

**_Alex- While I get my file back, you can R&R. Type more for you guys when I can… don't rip it!!_**


	6. Note

****Auther's Note!!****

If there are any people who do still read my fanfic, I thank you. I'm so sorry there hasn't been a new chapter for almost a month now. Juggling school and cheerleading wasn't always easy. But now the season has ended until Spring, so more writing, planning, and typing will be done.

Hopefully by next week? a new chapter will be posted. If no I promise soon cause I've been planning it. To those who still stuck with me and my slowish chapter adding skills, ha ha, I thank you.

But a little review or two might not kill some of you people T.T

With or without them I'll still post though. It isn't fun to start something without finishing. Anyway I'm posting this to give you all the heads up. Again I'm hoping the next chapter will be out by next week.

^#^#^#^#^ _Thanks soooo much to those who may understand._


	7. You're still a kid

_Alex took too long to add the chapter!_

_Yaya, you're such a baby. I left readers a note explaining everything._

_**Yaya**__- (pouting) Still took a long time…_

_**Pepe**__- You should respect your elders Yaya._

_**Alex**__- What?! I'm only 14!!! You know what Pepe, I hate you you're so mean. _

_**Yaya**__- Who's being a baby now? Hehe_

_**Alex**__- Don't kill them, don't kill them, don't kill them…. I'm not an elder!_

_**Yaya and Pepe**__- You…yelled…at…us, wahhhh!_

_**Alex**__- ehhh you started it. Now I don't own Shugo Chara, but I own this idea for my fanfic. Enjoy my late chapter -sweatdrops- AND I HAVE A SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER FOR ONE OF MY FRIENDS! (hehe)_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**You're still a kid**

**Flashback**

"_Amu, I…"my cell phone started to ring. What the hell?! And at a time like this too… I let go of Amu's face and flicked open my phone, holding a finger up to my lips letting her know, "Yo." She nodded knowing she has to stay quiet._

"_Your mission has been moved up. You leave in a week," the line went dead._

"_Shit," I muttered, "Amu, change of plans._

_A sigh came from her, "You have to leave early for another mission again?"_

"_No… my mission for leaving for London has been moved up. This is hard, very hard, for me to tell you Amu…but I now leave in a week," I held my breath, waiting for screams. Amu started walking so I kept stride with her around the lake, while she remained silent._

_Since I walked a head of her I glanced back, and it made my heart stop. Amu was crying silent tears. I didn't want to cause her more pain than what she has already. My eyes flicked to my watch, it was 2:46, "You know what…I'm going to cheer you up Amu, follow me." As I took her hand she wiped her tears with the back of her free hand. Then I started to lead her to a special place._

* * *

**(still Ikuto's POV)**

After about ten minutes, Amu was holding onto my arm with both hands, I was kinda dragging her there. "Poor girl, she must be tired," I thought. Her eyes were even closed with her head resting on my arm. I moved my arm, "We're here."

She let out a small moan standing up straight and stretching. Her eyes were still closed until she rubbed them. Opening up to see the world she looked at the place I brought her, "An ice cream shop?" Amu's laughter rang out making the few people around turn to see.

I kept my smile to myself, knowing this would defiantly cheer her up. "Well Amu," smirk, "if you wanted to be more alone you should have said something…"

Amu almost stomped on my foot, her eyes shot daggers at me, "You should know what I'd scream at you by now."

With a smirk still on my face I reached over and pinched her cheek, "You're cute when you're mad, _Amu_." She swatted my hand away while stomping her foot again, it made me laugh, "You never change kid." In return Amu stuck her tongue out at me and again, stomped but this time inside the ice cream shop. The place wasn't very busy, soon we were seated in a booth, Amu and I were sitting across from each other.

"_I still can't believe she ordered that,"_I thought while gawking at her. Amu ordered a supreme chocolate mix. It had chocolate ice cream, fudge chunks, chocolate syrup, and chocolate shaving all in a medium sized cup. All I got was a banana split but with chocolate ice cream.

Half way with the spoon to her mouth Amu looked up at me, "Is there a problem?"

"If you eat like that, you'll get fat," I commented.

She ate what was on her spoon, "That's my problem if I get fat."

I leaned over the table towering over Amu, "Then let me see if that ice cream if worth getting fat over." Before Amu could stop me I stole what she had just put onto her spoon.

"Hey that's mine!" she pouted.

I challenged her, "If you want it back then come get it."

"No thanks perv," she scowled.

"If that's your choice," I shrugged. As soon as I finished my banana split I noticed Amu had already finished her cup.

Amu smiled, "Thanks Ikuto it was good."

"No problem, glad you liked it… Say Amu, when is the ball?" I wondered out loud.

"It's the… 14th of December. Are you planning to crash it?" she giggled.

We stood up, "Not sure yet." While Amu walked out I left enough money on our table on what should cover cost and tip. Quickly I turned to follow her back to my car.

As Amu opened the door the wind rushed over us. Making her hair crash like waves into my face as we stepped outside. Step by step we inched our way to my car in silence. Just as I opened the door… "Ikuto!"

"_Why'd she have to show up now?!"_ I flinched.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"_That couldn't be…?" _I pondered while a blond clung to Ikuto better than superglue, "Utau-chan?" Violet eyes flashed up to meet mine.

Her mouth made a perfect O, "Amu!" She still clung to Ikuto though, but he was squirming.

"Ha ha, it has been awhile Utau," I burst out.

"Nene Ikuto you didn't answer your phone so I came to look for you. Oh and yeah, Amu haven't really seen ya," she gushed. Utau finally let go of Ikuto and smoothed her hair, which was straight down for once. Her outfit was made up of white-washed jeans, grass green halter top, gold sandals with matching gold bangles on her wrists, and in her hand was a cream cashier sweater.

"What are you doing here Utau?" Ikuto shoved his hands in his pockets.

A guilty smiled appeared on her face, "Like I said, I wanted to see you… and I'm meeting a guy."

"That's nice Utau-chan," I congratulated her. The wind came again whipping my hair across my face.

Utau gave a small wave, "Thanks, but I gotta go. Still have to walk down the street…"

I nodded sitting in Ikuto's car and started to tame my now messy hair, "Bye, have fun."

* * *

**End POV**

Ikuto reached out and hugged her, Utau stiffened in shock. "Call me later tonight, I have something I really need to talk to you about," he whispered so Amu couldn't hear. Moving her head slightly to show she understood stepping back. Turning her back she put her cell phone to her ear talking and walking down the street to meet the guy.

Amu shut her door while Ikuto opened his, slid in, and started the car. "She can be such a pain in the ass," he chuckled.

Punching his arm Amu scolded him, "Be a nice brother, not a jackass.

Ikuto laughed then he felt his phone go off, reaching into his pocket and flicking his wrist, "Yo." Within a few minutes he hung up, "Be there soon."

"What is it now?" Amu questioned.

"I'll explain as I drop you off at you house," he again turned the key, backing out of the parking lot and onto the road. Without looking at Amu he explained, "That was my manager Cristel. She's trying to make me a famous violinist cause she thinks I can make it."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't heard you play in awhile," Amu pouted.

"Maybe soon then," he soothed. The rest of the ride to Amu's house was held in silence besides the hum of the car. In minutes the car pulled over coming to a stop, Ikuto turned to Amu brushing stray hairs behind her ear, "We're here little girl."

She smacked his hand away, "I told you to never call me that." He smirked knowing she was only annoyed.

"See you around, Amu" he emphasized her name. Without word she slid out of the car with grace, just to trip over the curb. Holding the car door for support she righted herself, and then slammed it shut. That blush was on her cheeks as she walked away head down.

Ikuto drove away laughing. It'd been a long time since he's laughed so much.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Alex- Done! Yes!!! And those two stopped crying…_

_Yaya- Pretty good, but good enough with the wait we had??_

_Alex- I think so. And now my friend is in the story __**(shhh she doesn't know yet it a surprise!!)**_

_Yaya and Pepe- We wanna be in the story too! __**–tears starting again-**_

_Alex No wait! You'll be in the story later, just not soon…_

_Yaya- I wanna be in it nowww._

_Alex- Well I have to plan it out first jeez. Oh I almost forgot, to the author's note I left, that's for all who understand. And you don't have to R&R but it wouldn't kill some people T.T_

_Yaya- Was it worth the wait peoples?? R&R!!!_

_Pepe- Or I'lls eat you for a snack._

_Alex- Ehhh then if you're in the story later they can't read about you… bye byee for now ^^_


	8. Chara Meeting

**Heads up!**

**(covers head) –loud slam is heard on the wood floor-**

**Kukai- Yo! Sorry that almost hit you.**

**Alex- Don't do that again please, parents would kill me if you broke our wood floor.**

**Kukai- (picks up soccer ball) Fine fine I won't.**

**Alex- Kayy (hugs Kukai) you're lucky I'm not going all fangirl on you x]**

**Kukai- Ehh?!**

**Alex- Don't worry I won't, but you are cute.**

**Kukai- Well while the people read your story I'll give you special training hehe. (grabs my hand)**

**Alex- I don't own Shugo Chara sadly, but what?? Nooo!**

_**Chara Meeting**_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**Flashback**_

"_See you around, Amu" he emphasized her name. Without word she slid out of the car with grace, just to trip over the curb. Holding the car door for support she righted herself, and then slammed it shut. That blush was on her cheeks as she walked away head down._

_Ikuto drove away laughing. It'd been a long time since he's laughed so much._

**(still no POV)**

After Amu's long interesting day with Ikuto, later that night she lay in a tub full of bubbles ion soothing warm water. Her head rested on the edge, her hair in a bun Suu nicely helped her with so it wouldn't get wet. After all it needed to be a little dirty to play with tomorrow to figure out what it'll look like for the ball. With a sigh Amu sunk down into the water so the water was just under her nose.

"Oneh-san!" Ami flung the door open stepping in.

Amu almost threw her head under water, "What could you possibly want?! If you hadn't noticed I'm in the bath, so get out!"

Ami started to tear up, "You're so mean neh-san… I just wanted to ask why you didn't take me out with you."

Lifting an arm out of the water Amu pointed at Ami, "That tear thing is getting really old Ami, you're turning eight soon. I can go out of the house without you sometimes." She put her arm back into the water, "Now this feels weird with you in here so get out and close the door."

"You're so mean!" Ami stepped out of the room and slammed the door.

In her room Amu sat in front of her vanity mirror in her warm pajamas. Suu was pulling the pins out that held her hair in the bun. Ran and Dia sat on the beds pillow playing cards. Miki was making designs that would be needed for the next guardian meeting.

Amu's strawberry pink hair reached between her shoulder and elbow. While humming an old song, "Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, she combed her hair, "How are the designs coming Miki? And thanks Suu."

"You're welcome desu," Suu put the pins away.

Miki stopped drawing for a second, "Oh that? I finished that hours ago. I'm designing your ball dress."

Amu smiled, "I'll look at them in the morning thanks," she put down her brush, "Now I'm going to bed." Gliding across the floor Amu picked up the pillow with Ran and Dia on it, and gently put it on her vanity chair. She crossed back to her bed and pulled back her black and purple bed cover to reveal her lavender colored sheets, "Go to bed when you're tired, good-night everyone." Amu slid under the covers after she dimmed the lights. Before they could answer Amu's breathing became soft and even.

**Miki's POV**

"Now that she's asleep we can talk," I laid down my sketch book.

"Aren't you going to finish the dress designs desu?" Suu looked worried as she floated near me. Ran and Dia left behind their card game and floated over by me too.

They started staring at my book to see what I've done so far. So I waved them away from my sketch book, "There are already at least seven designs, that's enough for now."

"That's our Miki for you!" Ran jumped.

Dia flicked Ran in the back of the head, "Quiet, Amu-chan is sleeping remember that. Now with that said we should start this little meeting you called for Miki."Ran rubbed the back f her head but nodded.

I smirked, "Thanks Dia, we do have something to talk about. This meeting is about Amu and Tadase-kun's relationship."

"Yes, he is not taking Amu to the winter ball. That isn't nice desu," Suu frowned.

"We just need to see how this all falls into place. He is fulfilling a childhood promise and that is something we should respect," Dia informed.

"None of us wanna see Amu get hurt though," Ran sighed.

"Ehh, Amu looked happy with Ikuto desu," Suu injected.

I nodded, "True, but Suu that is going off topic. This meeting is about Amu and Tadase's relationship, not Amu and Ikuto's."

"Sorry desu," Suu pouted.

"We should see how things go. Of course none of us wish to see Amu's unhappiness, but that isn't our business. It is Amu's business so we should only help if we can," Dia put in her last thought.

"I guess so, let us just watch and see for now like Dia suggests. This meeting is now over for tonight," I picked up my book and flew to my egg.

Ran and Dia went to clean up their card game while Suu was fluffing her pillow.

Putting my book on Amu's desk, so she could find it in the morning, I went over to my egg. Doing the same as Suu I made my egg conferrable and laid inside, "Goodnight guys." As the other half of my egg began to blanket me a chorus of, "Nights. (desu)" answered me. With that my egg closed for the night.

**

* * *

**

Alex- Well…pant…I don't like this chapter…pant…much. But it's…pant… better than nothing…pant…right?

**Kukai- That was great!**

**Alex- You had to drag me half the way. I'm not doing any person training for a long time.**

**Kukai- Or so you say now…**

**Alex- Hmph so mean, well I know this chapter was boring but I got good news and a promise. The next chapter is a very good one! Finally a little action, and with me on winter break it'll hopefully be up within a week. So good news and a promise for all!**

**Kukai- Hopefully worth it.**

**Alex- It will be I promise that too.**

**Kukai- How about a little conditioning after that work out?**

**Alex- Ehh this is so unfair, read and review please!**


	9. Pain

**Attention!! I made a photobucket thingy so you people can see some pictures that I think should be seen. So far in it has what Aarin looks like, the girls dresses for the ball (besides Amu's) and Amu and Utau's hair. Like Utau's straightened hair and Amu's new length.**

I'll put the link in my profile so you can see it if you want to.

So you're finally going to put in action?

Alex- Yup Amu, but I'm not sure if you'll be a big fan of this chapter...

Amu- I don't care.

The Crowd- (Cool&Spicey!)

Alex- If you say so… enjoy this chapter! (:

Ran- Chara change!

Amu- Alex doesn't own Shugo Chara! Wait, what?? Ran I'll kill you!

**

* * *

**

Pain

**Amu's POV**

My hands clenched the back of Ikuto's black leather jacket. Tear once again ran down my face as I pulled the jacket back and forth, "No Ikuto! Don't leave me, I need you."

He reached behind him to rip my hands off him. Then he turned to look at my face, lifting my chin with his index finger so I would look up into his deep eyes. His mouth opened and closed, pressing his lips into a thin, pained, line. I rested my hands on his chest wanting answers.

Still having my look at him I saw his eyes reflected something, hurt? anger? confusion? I'm not sure. His finger dropped from my chin and he draped his hands over mine. Before I knew it he shoved my hands away from him back to my chest. Ikuto grabbed my shoulder with one hand and with the other held my chin up again.

I looked up to see his wet, pain filled eyes I've always admired. "Amu…" he murmured. Then he dropped his hand and my head dropped down too, so quickly he shoved me into another figure.

Altogether my tears stopped and my head snapped up, "IKUTO!!!" For a few seconds I couldn't see anything and when I looked around there was nothing. There was no sight of Ikuto, I was alone.

"Hinamori-san, what's wrong?"

If my tears didn't stop already, they did now. I realized I wasn't alone, because Ikuto pushed me into another person but… Turning around I saw that it was Tadase is the figure... with his hands on my shoulders. I stumbled away from his hands and reach but tripped over something.

Not being able to keep my balance and my eye sight a little fuzzy I just feel knee first on the assvolt. I howled out in pain as my right arm came up to wipe my eyes and left arm wrapping around the hurt knee, pulling it up so I could examine it.

My knee was pretty disgusting. Already dry and fresh blood was beginning to cake, and I almost missed a strange cross dent in it. Moving my leg a little I whimpered searching the ground. Where my knee had crashed down laid a, now covered it blood, cross necklace on a black leather strap.

I reached over to pick it up and look at it closer. This wasn't just any cross necklace, it was Ikuto's. My hands were shaky but I wouldn't let it go, as if my life depended on it. Then a hand appeared on my cheek, "Let me help you up." I looked at his face, and he smiled genitaly down at me. So I took his hand and after I got up I smacked his hand away, slumping agents a building wall.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Now that cat boy is gone, I have nothing to stop me now." Tadase stroked my cheek. His touch wasn't what I needed right now. From all the crying and now my knee with blood loss I was beginning to feel tired, woozy, and exhausted. I jerked my head away so he'd stop touching me. "Aw don't be like that Hinamori-san," his arm slithered onto my shoulders and spinning me to have my head snap up, my eyes grew wide, and my face drained what color that wasn't already gone.

"Wha…" I started to back up shoving him away. With the opening I left Tadase dived down, locking his lips to mine.

This wasn't like him, not like him at all. The kiss wasn't as sweet from when he started as he began to be more aggressive and forceful. Probably because I wasn't kissing him back.

With the last of the strength I had I bit his tongue and shoved him back, "No!"

He whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his favorite old Seyio Elementary hoodie, "With him gone I won't stop. You're _all _mine now, and I don't think I'll give you up… instead I'm going to keep you…" the gentle boy I once knew backed me agents the wall. He put his arms up so I couldn't escape. Once again he leaned down…

* * *

"No, save me…!" I fell off my bed onto the hard wood floor. Scrambling out of my covers I looked into my vanity mirror at my reflection. I looked into see a girl with wide eyes filled with fear starting to drain away. My hair went in all directions besides the fact that what wasn't sticking up was sticking to my sweaty forehead.

I curled up into a little ball on the floor hugging my knees chanting, "It was only a dream." After about five minutes I got up and washed my face. Walking out of the bathroom I flung the towel into a bit and sat at my vanity. Picking up my brush a mini note fell onto the clip box.

It read: _Kisike called a chara meeting, so see you later. Love Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. _

Laughing to myself, "No wonder it was silent after I screamed. Mama and Papa were taking Ami out for the day to buy her new clothes. She's just had a big growth spurt and her head is just below my shoulder now. After I controlled the mess of hair I had I put my brush down. Then I braided my hair and wrapped it up into a bun slipping pins in. With just a piece of bangs hanging in my face a pined that back with a black cross clip.

Standing up I walked over to my closet to find an outfit for today. I plucked out a blue and black stripped shirt and white skinny jeans to go with them.

A ring started up as I set my clothes on the bed. Walking over to my desk I say Miki's sketch book opened to dress drawings. Picking the and flipping through I picked up my cell phone, flipped it open, and rested it on my shoulder. Sitting on the bed a started going through the drawings, "Hello?"

"Ah Hinamori-san," it was Tadase-kun. I almost dropped the book, but instead my jaw dropped.

* * *

_Alex- Yay I liked this chapter!_

_Amu- I looked like a baby!_

_Alex- So? I was really good though._

_Amu- And Prince was all evil, that isn't like him at all._

_Alex- Uhm I kinda said that in the chapter "This wasn't like him, not like him at all"._

_Amu- Ohh…_

_Alex- Yes and I want reviews people! It wouldn't kill you._

_Amu- Yeah reviews so I can know if it's worth all that crying!_

_Alex- Hah where's the Cool&Spicey Amu now?_

_Amu- Hey! Ikuto is the only one who teases me._

_Ikuto- (puts his head on Amu's shoulder) what about Ikuto?_

_Amu- Ahhh!_

_Alex- Almost forgot... Merry (late) Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa. Whatever you celebrate. And I'm not sure if I'll post up a chapter before so Happy (earily) NewYears too!_


	10. Amethyst Eyes

_**Flashback**_

_A ring started up as I set my clothes on the bed. Walking over to my desk I saw Miki's sketch book opened to dress drawings. Picking the book up and flipping through I picked up my cell phone, flipped it open, and rested it on my shoulder. Sitting on the bed a started going through the drawings, "Hello?"_

_"Ah Hinamori-san," it was Tadase-kun. I almost dropped the book, but instead my jaw dropped._

* * *

**Amethyst**** Eyes**

**Amu's POV**

_No freakin way! I can't believe he called me, why did he call?_

"Uhm Hinamori-san?" Tadase sighed.

_Crap I wasn't listening_, "Ah uh hi Tadase-kun. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah I'm totally fine."

There was some silence on his end .. "Ikuto is back in town."

"Oh?" I decided to act stupid and not say anything.

"So you haven't seen him?"

Damn I can't believe I'm about to do this, "No, no I didn't even know he was in town .. "

"Oh, alright. Well it's my turn for the bath now. Goodnight." _Why did he sound so relieved?_

"Night." The phone went dead. I shut it and tossed it onto the floor. Setting the book down on my dresser I turned back to the bed and finally got dressed. Picking up my cell I dropped it into my new black clutch and walked out of the house. Locking the door I began to take a stroll down the street. Until I accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Ah!"

"I am so sorry," I looked at her face. Staring back at me was a pair of amethyst eyes. She looked like she wasn't from around here so I decided to ask, "Are you lost?"

She smiled, "Yes I am! Can you help me? My name is Miyagi by the way, Miyagi Aarin."

_Aarin?_ "Nice to meet you, I'm Hinamori Amu. Where are you trying to get to?"

"My friend's house. I haven't seen him in soo long!"

"Who is your friend?" _It can't be .._

"Hotori Tadase," she blushed a little.

"Oh." _Damnit_

"Do you know him?"

"Yes I do." _He's my boyfriend._

"Yay! So you can take me to his house?"

"Sure." _Why me?_

"Oh thank you so much!" she smiled even bigger. I started to walk to Tadase's house with her following behind me. I turned and gave her a small smile to be nice. _So this is who he is ditching me for._ Well even I do have to admit she's cute. Her lavender curly hair and snow white skin. Of course he would rather take her.

"Tadase!" she ran up and threw her arms around him, "I've missed you so much."

He hugged her back and smiled, "I missed you too, and I was just about to come find you. I'm surprised you didn't get lost."

She let go of him, "Oh I did but I bumped into Amu-chan and she showed me the way." A big smile came to her face when she turned to me to show off her guide.

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase looked stunned.

"Goodbye Tadase-kun, goodbye Aarin-chan," I just walked away. I had too.

It hurt. But at least he wasn't following me. But I actually wished he did. Grr right now I just want to punch him in the face! Walking up the street I decided to take a turn and began to walk to my park._ Our park. _Ikuto's face flashed into my mind and I began to blush. _If he was here he would probably be trying to make me laugh._

Right now what I need to do is think about my current relationship. Back there .. it seemed as if we aren't boyfriend/girlfriend. He looked so happy seeing Aarin-chan .. Ugh! I just plopped down onto the closest bench I could find and just hid my face in my hands.

* * *

**End POV Start Utau's POV**

"Amu?" Startled eyes darted to my face. Yup it was her alright.

She took a deep breath and let it out, "Hey Utau." It looked like she wanted to cry.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head she searched my eyes wondering if she should tell. Then she opened her mouth, "It's a veery long story."

"It's ok I actually have time today." I patted her back as she began. _Ahh boy problems .._ As she went further into the story I started to understand why she looked so distressed. That boy could be so heartless and not even realize it.

As she finished I gave her a tissue from my purse, "It will be alright. It will be hard, but it will be alright. Time heals all wounds." Well that is major crap and I'm not helping at all.

"I know but I still don't know what to do." Amu looked defeated and blew her nose.

"Have you thought about breaking up with him?" she just nodded. "Well from what it sounds like it seems like you two aren't even together anymore."

She sighed, "I know. But I guess I can't just accept it right now that it pretty much is over."

I gave her another pat on the back, "Just give it time so you can accept it and take it from there."

Amu smiled, "Thanks for letting me vent, getting older can be so complicated when you add in boys."

That made me laugh, "You got that right but it makes it fun too."

Standing up she turned to me, "I have to go home but I'll see you later Utau."

"Bye bye," I waved as she began to run on home. It felt good to talk to Amu. Today I got to feel like a normal girl, but tomorrow it's back to work. Getting up to stretch I yawned and turned to go back to my apartment. Looking up at the sky the sun was starting to go down.

* * *

**End POV **

As the sun set on this busy town the night life is starting to stir up. And as Amu and Utau reach their homes the night life reaches full blast. The main thing going on was the buzz about a certain performance tonight by Tsukiyomi Ikuto.


End file.
